darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage/Transcript
Poor Phileas Inspecting the Lumbridge Sage *'Player:' How can I help the Lumbridge Sage? *'Gypsy Aris:' Well, what better way to help the Lumbridge Sage than a 'Cake of Guidance'. Would you like to help? **'Player:' Yes, I'm sure I can make a cake. ***'Player:' Sounds a bit weird though. What does it involve? ***'Gypsy Aris:' Well, I'm not too familiar with the fine details, you'll have to go and speak with Traiborn in the Wizards' Tower. He'll know what you need. ***'Player:' Okay, thanks, I'll get right on it! **'Player:' Nah, leave him where he is. Wonderful Wizardry *'Player:' The Lumbridge Sage... I can't really remember what I did to save him. *'Cook:' Oh, you told me that that crazy wizard in the wizards' tower helped you with that. *'Player:' That crazy wizard at the wizards' tower? Was I not any more specific than that? *'Cook:' No, not really. I think you might have mentioned the name Traiborn though. *'Player:' Oh yeah... I remember now... *'Cook:' Did you want a reminder on any other of your brave exploits? *to list of options Cooking Magic Wizard's Assistant *'Player:' Hi. I was wondering if you could help me? *'Wizard Traiborn:' You don't look like you have a problem. *'Player:' Well I do. I need to make something called a Cake of Guidance, and I was told that you could help me out. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Mmmmm. Cake of Guidance. Yummy. Yum! Did you know they're imbued with knowledge and information itself? When eaten it will give anyone the guidance they need to get back on track. So you say you're a chef? *'Player:' Erm, no, I don't think I did. I need to make that cake for the Lumbridge Sage. He's been frozen in time and needs help. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Oh dear, it's a strange day when the Lumbridge Sage needs guidance. Don't worry, I shall help you make your chocolate cake. *'Player:' Not a chocolate cake – a CAKE OF GUIDANCE. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Make up your mind! *'Player:' I have. So what do I need to do? *'Wizard Traiborn:' You don't know? Deary me. You'll need to enchant three ingredients with your knowledge. Bring me the basic ingredients and I will help you with the enchantment. *'Player:' What are the ingredients? *'Wizard Traiborn:' An eggy peggy, some floury woury and some milky wilky. *'Player:' So to the sane world, an egg, flour and milk. No problem, I'll be right back. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Have a nice time! *'Player:' ...Thanks. Egg-cellent Enchantments *'Player:' Hi! *'Wizard Traiborn:' Brought any ingredients? *'Player:' Yes, an egg! *'Wizard Traiborn:' Egg-cellent... *'Player:' I can't believe you said that, so I will just pretend you didn't. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Boo. Hiss. You're no fun. I will need your help for the enchantment – you must imbue it with knowledge itself. You must complete a quiz to enact the enchantment. **'Player:' Ok. Let's start! ***'Wizard Traiborn:' OK. You will be presented with some people that you may have come across on your travels – it's up to you to recall their names. Guess three correctly without error and you will succeed in enchanting the egg. ***Person ***'Wizard Traiborn:' Name that person! ***of names ****If correct *****'Wizard Traiborn:' Correct – and now the and final character. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Congratulations! *'Wizard Traiborn:' That's correct. *'Player:' That wasn't so bad. Now what? *'Wizard Traiborn:' Well, there is the case of the magic words of enchantment – repeat after me. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Dandolino Zadribrim! *'Player:' Dandy lino zadim! *'Wizard Traiborn:' Not quite, but it'll do. I will hold onto the Enchanted Egg for you until you need it. **'Player:' Maybe later. The Way Forward *'Player:' Hi! *'Wizard Traiborn:' Brought any ingredients? *'Player:' I've got some milk! Can we enchant it? *'Wizard Traiborn:' Mmmm milk. By all means, you're going to have to complete a quiz first to bring forth guidance and enact the enchantment. **'Player:' Ok, I'm ready! ***'Wizard Traiborn:' OK. You must answer 3 general questions about our lands correctly without getting one wrong. You have as many chances as you need. ***--- Question 1/2/3 --- ***Question ***of places ****If correct *****'Wizard Traiborn:' Correct! Good job! Two/One more to go. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Correct! Well done. That's all three answered! *'Wizard Traiborn:' That's correct. *'Player:' Now what? *'Wizard Traiborn:' Repeat after me... Skalindom Ralinaplo. *'Player:' Skelly domy ralipo! *'Wizard Traiborn:' ... Close enough. The milk has now been enchanted! *'Player:' You're making this up aren't you? *'Wizard Traiborn:' How dare you! Now get the next ingredient! I will hold onto the Enchanted Milk for you until you need it. **'Player:' Maybe later. Not Quite Run of the Mill *'Player:' Hi! *'Wizard Traiborn:' Brought any ingredients? *'Player:' I have obtained a pot of flour! *'Wizard Traiborn:' So you want to enchant it now? You'll have to take active part by completing a little quiz to imbue the flour with knowledge and enact the enchantment. **'Player:' Quiz me! ***'Wizard Traiborn:' For enchanting this item you will be shown a selection of items, when you stop viewing this selection you'll have to answer three questions correctly in a row and then the flour will be enchanted with guidance. ***Items ***Question ***answers ****If correct *****'Wizard Traiborn:' That's correct – onto the and final set. **'Player:' Maybe later. *'Wizard Traiborn:' That's correct. *'Player:' And that's it? *'Wizard Traiborn:' You have to repeat the magic words of course! *'Player:' Oh, of course... *'Wizard Traiborn:' Splendidum romelno! *'Player:' Spendy dum romeo! *'Wizard Traiborn:' We shall make a wizard of you yet. I will hold onto the enchanted flour for you until you need it. *'Player:' So I've enchanted all three ingredients now? *'Wizard Traiborn:' Indeed, best you go bake the cake! You can do it the same way as making an ordinary cake. *'Player:' Thank you. *'Player:' What should I be doing now? *'Wizard Traiborn:' Sleeping? *'Player:' No I mean in regards to making the cake. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Ah, bake it! *'Player:' Thank you. Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *'Gypsy Aris:' Good work adventurer, I've teleported them away to safety! You only have number council members left to protect! Transcript